Tretcherous Mirrors
by MistressOfIllusions
Summary: A Senior in High School along with her fellow Sohma Hiro, Kisa finds it's hard to have a love life as a cursed Zodiac Member. Will she find that special someone even if he's standing right before her?
1. Kisa's Finds

Intense breathing. Cold sweats. Thrashing.

Kisa Sohma awoke one morning with a start from her terrible nightmare, sitting up quickly and looking around the dark room. No one was there, as usual. Sighing, her golden eyes traveled to the digital clock beside her queen sized bed to read 4:36. It then without warning changed from thirty-six to thirty-seven and the girl threw herself onto her back. The pillow let out a fwoosh of air as Kisa's head landed on it, crisp gold hair fanning out messily across the cotton cover. This tigers hair was longer now, after five or six years of just trimming after the age of twelve, the locks now reached mid-back.

With a groan, Kisa twisted strands of hair around slender fingers that had touched many things, all things but a boy that was. Well, there was an exception.

The Sohma Family.

Kisa could hold and touch whomever of them she wanted since they were all cursed… Freaking A, if Kisa had her way she would chuck the curse out the window and hoped it smashed like the glass.

Raising her hands before her face and looking at them, palm then back of the hands, the near adult wondered why she had that dream. It was disgusting and she'd never thought of such a thing before in her life.

Stupid Hiro, haunting her in her sleep. Couldn't he just leave her alone!

No, he couldn't. He loved Kisa and felt terrible about it.

As Kisa's mind raced with these thoughts her eyes widened and she bit her lip. So she had thought about these things before, it wasn't as if it was wrong. She was old enough to think about it if she wanted to, it wasn't like she could do it anyhow. Might as well imagine it right? Bleah, it wasn't even fun to think about with anyone else.

It was always Hiro. Always.

"Hiro-chan you suck!" The girl then yelled as she felt her eyes watering.

Kisa couldn't even think of all the times he'd broken her heart one way or another. It was obvious he cared but he just couldn't stop insulting her and other people. It was like a bad nail biting habit, gross and unstoppable. He always apologized for it afterward, but only when no one else was around. Hiro couldn't even say _I'm sorry_ in public. It was rather pathetic in a cute kind of way and Kisa hated her mind for thinking that as well.

Sitting up and looking to the clock once more, she noticed ten minutes of nothing had past. Deciding she wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon, Kisa pushed aside the blankets and got out of bed. On her way across the room, she grabbed a purple silken bathrobe and threw it on over her otherwise naked body.

"Kisa-chan I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." she mocked angrily as she snatched at her wash bag. This really wasn't Kisa's style, mocking Hiro and being mean, but she was just so furious that he'd done it _again_ that she had to say something. How she would face him today at school she didn't even know.

It was the first day of her senior year, the summer had seemed to fly by so fast. Everyday was spent with Tohru Honda and company, though many of them were now off in college. Tohru had decided to wait a few years and gather herself, get a place of her own. When she'd told this to Kisa, the tiger was rather upset but no doubt Kyo and Yuki were more so than she. After living with Tohru for three or so years, it was hard to say good bye.

Yuki had gone on to a college in a place just South of Hiroshima and Kyo was still running from Akito, not wanting to be put in a cage for the rest of his life. Tohru had tried to help with that, keeping him safe… It hadn't gone well, and her wrist had been broken in the process.

With a deep breath, Kisa grabbed her apartment keys and pushed open the door to her room. Once outside she looked the door and headed down the hall to the washroom. Not many would be there this early in the morning, so perhaps she'd have it to herself. That'd be nice. However it wasn't so when she got there. Two others were in the room as she arrived. One of the girls was from Kisa's class the year before though the tiger cared not to remember her name. The other she'd never seen before, but was obviously a friend to the other since they were talking and smiling as if sharing deep secrets.

Quietly, Kisa walked around the edge of the shower room and into a locker room. The girls didn't seem to notice, all the better for Kisa. However the girl stopped as her company continued to whisper something that sounded interesting. Though she knew it was wrong, Kisa couldn't help but eavesdrop and leaned against the lockers quietly so she could hear.  
_"Did you see that Sohma boy in our year the other day?_" The unfamiliar girl with brown hair asked her friend with a small giggle.

_"You bet I did. Wow, he grew over the summer didn't he?"_ the blonde from Kisa's class replied with a sigh.

_"In what way?"_

_"_That_ way. You know what I'm talking about."_

_"You didn't."_

_"I did."_

_"How! Tell me, I need to know, this is too good to miss."_

_"Easy, didn't you know there was a window in the boys washroom wall?"_

_"No. When did this happen."_

The blonde sighed as her friends stupidity. _"The mirror stupid! It's one of those that you can see through from one side and only see your reflection on the other. Casey told me about it. She claimed she found one day on her way to class Junior year and got lost. I think her boyfriend told her about it. Only the council know about it, and they aren't about to tell the others."_

_"Oh… I see, well I can't believe you spied on him."_

_"Hiro wasn't my target, but he is now."_

After that Kisa stopped listening and slammed her locker shut was she pulled out a fresh towel with wide, shocked eyes. There was a trick mirror in the boys shower room, what if there was one in the girls. Kisa glanced and then stared at it and decided it was a real mirror. Sighing, she walked to the far end of the room and turned the hot water on in the shower stall. Should she tell Hiro, even after what he'd said to her? She could… but when? He didn't have a working phone at the moment and she wasn't allowed in the boys apartment rooms. Perhaps she could catch him on his way to class or the shower rooms. No, that wouldn't work either. Kisa wasn't sure where either were at any rate.

Sighing, she washed and dried quickly, though she wasn't in the mood to go anywhere fast. If only time could be paused, then Kisa could go to Hiro with a note, give it to him and then get away before anyone was the wiser… Wait, that was it! She'd write him a letter and put it in his box at school. They never got different boxes unless something was wrong, and even if he had a knew one, they all had the names on them! Score! Kisa would write Hiro a letter telling him to be careful when using the mirrors in the shower room.

Grabbing her robe -she threw it on over her slightly wet body- and wash bag before starting back towards her room in a hurried pace. By the time she got back, it was nearly five thirty, the usual time to wake up and found the alarm was ringing off. Or was that her phone? Ah! They had the same ring!

Cursing, Kisa dove at her purse in panic and pulled out the phone. She only had a text… Making a face, she clicked the 'Read Mail' button and opened the message. It was from Hiro on a friends phone.

**I'm sorry about last night, my first class is History. See you then. -Hiro**

"As if I should see you!" The young woman hissed but chucked the phone to her bed and wrote the note down swiftly. Folding it she put it in her purse and dashed off to get dressed. Her classes started at seven AM sharp and if she was late, that would be terrible.

Thirty minutes later, it was quarter past six when Kisa was finally ready. Dressed in her uniform, bagged packed, hair done -much like Tohru's-, Kisa picked up her things and left the room, locking the door behind her.

_Hiro can be so stupid. How anyone can not tell that a mirror is trick is beyond me. She thought as she marched along past a building that she never cared to look much at before. It was just a brick building, much like the girls shower room was, or the school. Slowing down, Kisa saw a large window centered in the side of the building. It was about one hundred and seventy centimeters across and ninety down and curious, Kisa walked towards it after rounding that side of the building. _

She smiled at her reflection as it was a pretty one, Kisa done up her best for the first day, but the smile faded as she saw something move. Glancing over her shoulder, no one was there, she turned back and gasped as she focused on the window.

It was the boys shower room trick mirror that the girls had been talking about.

A hand slapped over Kisa's mouth to keep her from saying anything as she was somehow completed to look closer and she did. Not many boys were in there at the moment, most probably had early classes as well and worried Kisa looked to her sides to make sure no one was coming. Golden eyes falling on the trick mirror again, she squinted slightly before seeing through it like a regular mirror. It was Hiro on the other side, or at least, he was the closest. The other boys that were there were hidden behind shower stall walls and towels, but Hiro most defiantly wasn't.

Mouth open in amazement, Kisa's fingers rested on the glasses as she stared at the boy who loved her.


	2. Hiro's Understanding

A/N: I just realized I hadn't put any sort of note on the first chapter so I guess I'll do it here.

1. I don't own Furuba, it is planly obvious.

2. They are OLDER in this fic. If you havn't noticed by now, that's okay. I may have worded it incorrectly and I blame it on myself.

3. Please comment, I love to hear what people have to say good or bad!

4. This is not edited work. If there is a mistake, I can fix it, but if you have a problem with the entire thing, fix it in your head! snigger

5. This is rated T because I have hopes that teens can handle this sort of thing, however if you can't or I somehow become too decriptive, the rating will go up.

6. Right-o, enough of that.

-----------------------

_Mouth open in amazement, Kisa's fingers rested on the glass as she stared at the boy who loved her._

Her eyes wouldn't leave him, even as the bell rang. Somehow she was transfixed by Hiro Sohma, Pain in the Ass-Ask too many Questions-Year of the Ram's body. Though he was so thin, he was also pretty buff. Standing there wrapped in the usual white towel everyone got, some even had their names embroidered on it, Hiro stretched his arms. Crossing the left over his chest, the right came up and held it tight. The muscles were easily seen, but as he put his arms down, he just looked like... Hiro. Thin and weakish-seeming.

He was turning away, why was he turning away! Kisa wanted to know, she wanted to look more. Soon, she found that Hiro's friend was talking to him. As the Sohma turned, her eyes glimpsed at the towel and she saw the name. It most definately didn't say Hiro on it. It read Kisa Sohma in pink cursive letters. Making a fist she mentally cursed Hiro, she'd been missing that towel and had wondered where it was when she had turned out one sort for the week.

As the second bell rang, Hiro started to back up from the mirror, mouth still moving as he spoke to his 'buddy'. Kisa groaned and went to turn away but stopped as something white flashed. It was the towel. Holy hell, he was now completely bare! Gasping, the tigress fell to her knees as if that helped get the image of a naked childhood friend from her mind.

It didn't. Infact it was worse, but other images were popping up. The poor girl didn't know what to do so she continued to kneel there, waiting for something to happen. After a while, she heard footsteps and looked up. It was Hiro himself walking towards her. Dressed in his school uniform, you wouldn't even believe he was muscular. Kisa wished it were true. She wished that she hadn't seen what hid in his trousers. She wished she had gone to class.

"Kisa-chan, are you okay? What are you doing out here?" The Sohma asked as he knelt on one knee before her. "Are you sick?" he continued to ask, as always.

"No, no I'm fine. Just go away." Kisa replied hanging her head. The images were overwealming.

"Jeez, I knew you were mad but... jeez." Hiro said sounding very hurt as he stood and Kisa sighed.

"It's not that.. Well, it is, but not that alone." she was so confused even her words couldn't even come out right.

"I think you need to get some rest. Want me to walk you to the nurse?" the ram asked pulling her to her feet with a small sigh himself.

"Let me go Hiro-san!"

"But-"

"There'satwo-waymirrorintheboysbathroomandIaccidentlyfounditandsawyoubehindit! Now, go away!" Kisa screamed before running off towards her apartment. Looks like she was going to be late for school. Hiro's arm shot out to stop her, but was too late. Pushing back his hair, Hiro turned towards the shower room and looked at the window.  
"That's just wrong. Someone should be sued for putting that there." He said as his rusty red eyes looked into the room. _Poor Kisa-chan... I bet she's scarred for life if anything._ The ram then looked up towards the girls dorms and hoped that Kisa wasn't terribly upset by what she saw... at least on a subconcious level.

"Sohma Hiro, where is your cousin? She is terribly late for third periode and hasn't made it to first or second." Boomed the loud and angry teacher of Maths class as he stood at the front of the room. "I don't wish to hold my class up must longer."

"I'm sorry, I don't know where she is." Hiro hung his head but looked up as a door was slid open. Kisa stood in the doorway looking much better than earlier.  
"Well, thank you for joining us Sohma Kisa. Take your seat beside your cousin so we may begin."

"Um, may I sit elsewhere?" the golden haired beauty asked.  
"No Sohma Kisa, after holding up my class you will sit where I tell you unless otherwise stated."

"Yes sir." Kisa then plopped into her seat beside Hiro and pulled out her books to take notes. As the teacher turned around, he murmured something before speaking alowed to the class telling them something about reviewing algebra and a test at the end of the week.

"Where were you?" Hiro whispered twenty minutes into the class. He sounded worried.

"I was hit by a truck and taken to the hospital. Honestly Hiro-san where do you think I was?" Kisa retorted angrily, her eyes daring to look at him but she forced herself to focus on her notes.

"Aw Kisa-chan don't be mad. I don't understand why it's my fault." the ram then said. Over the years he dropped the 'I am angry at the world' talk and now just was questions half the time.

"Well I don't see why it isn't. And what were you doing with my towel?"

"What were you doing looking at my waist?" There was a pause after this and Kisa didn't replied, thought when Hiro saw her cheeks, she was clearly blushing and knew it as well. Smirking, he turned back to his work.

Soon enough, the bell rang for the end of class and the start of the first lunch period. Quickly, Kisa packed her bag and got to her feet. "See you Hiro-san." she said quickly and went to leave but Hiro's arm got her this time. Gently his fingers wrapped around her forearm, his eyes searching her still pinkish face. Soon, his hand dropped and she didn't move.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I hadn't meant to spy." Kisa whispered her eyes becoming watery.

"I don't care. How did you know about the mirror anyhow? Why didn't I know about it? I shower there. Kernu doesn't know about it either. Or if he does he didn't say anything." Hiro stated as he slung his and her bag over his right shoulder and started to walk from the room, Kisa following behind.

"I heard some girls talking about you this morning in the shower rooms. One said she saw you through the mirror, so that's how she knew. And only boys on the council know about it apparently." Kisa said slowly and quietly.

"Some other girl saw me, behind that mirror?" Hiro had to clarify, this was definately news he needed to know. However now he wasn't going to take a shower anywhere near that mirror. "Did you say anything? You didn't. Why didn't you say anything?" he then requested of her as they walked down the hall slowly, it more or less empty.

"I couldn't, they would have known I was eavesdropping." Kisa replied looking down. "I'm sorry, but I was embarrassed too. For both of us."

"How can you be embarrassed for yourself? You are not the one behind this mirror." The ram sounded angry now, as usual, but was working on keeping back the irritation.

"You're my cousin, we're like the same person-"

"You listen to your health teacher too much." The slightly elder boy commented.

"And I was listening to a conversation I shouldn't have. That is rude." Kisa finished there, hoping Hiro wasn't entirely offended. Perhaps now he would stop vying for her attention if he understood they were basically brother and sister. Perhaps he'd understand that was called incest and he should get a new love. Sighing, Kisa knew he wouldn't.

Hiro said nothing for a long while as they walked down the steps and outside to the courtyard where they could eat lunch on a picnic table in the sun. The boy put the bags down and sat on the table top, feet on the bench. Normally Kisa would have said something, but today spoke not a word and sat along side him.

"I'm sorry Hiro-san." Voice filled with a sadness Hiro hadn't heard in years, he looked over to her.

"It's not worth you're breath. Just eat your lunch." he coaxed and pushed her bag towards her. Kisa sighed and started to eat, slowly and pausing slightly every now and then, looking to Hiro as if he'd suddenly smile at her. She wanted him to. The tigress wanted him to give her that smile that said _Everything is going to be okay. _Or the other smile that told her the words he'd never speak aloud. Hiro did no such thing, but looked to her and shook his head.

"Hiro-san, Hiro-san! Wait for me." Kisa cried out at the end of the school day as she chased after Hiro down the hall. Him at one end of the hall, and her virtually at the other end, she was panting by the time she reached him.  
"What do you want?" He asked coldly of her while he jumped down the steps. Kisa continued to chase after him, somehow it was now her turn to feel bad because he was angry with her. Why couldn't it just stay with Kisa mad at Hiro. Tables had to turn... Always.

"I want to apologize." She breathed, breath heavy as she suddenly stopped and bent over to catch her breath.

"I told you that you don't need to apologize. What's done is done. Don't waste your time on me." the boy sang back, not even faulting in his step. Kisa had tears in her eyes, but stood up and jogged after him.

"Just... wait." she cried to him, fingers grasping his wrist. Suddenly, Hiro stopped, back rigid. As he turned to look at her, something hit him in the head and he turned around, pulled from his shock.

"Hii-san, your cousin is hot when she breaths like that." A classmate said as he started to run past. A growl escaped Hiro and he reached out, grabbing the boy by his wrist and twisting his arm behind his back. The boy screamed in pain but Hiro didn't care.  
"Take it back now!" Hiro shouted angrily and the boy mumured something through gasps of pain. Kisa was crying out "Let him go Hiro-san, let him go. He's not worth it!" but the ram payed no mind.

"I never want to hear a comment like that again." the ram hissed in a whisper as he threw the boy to the ground. Kisa was now crying in tears, arms crossed and shoulders shaking.

"Now, why do you want to apologize?" Hiro asked of his cousin as he turned around to face her, his eyes firey with rage.

"Nevermind, just go home." Kisa replied as she turned to walk off, tears streaming slowly down her face. Her cousin sighed and followed after her.

"Did you want him to say that? Because I can just rewind time and let him say it again." His sarcastic tone didn't make it better, but a flicker of a smile did form on Kisa's lips.

"No, it was disgusting. But you shouldn't have attacked him. Why _did_ you you attack him?"

"You know exactly why." Hiro said in a shy manner as he walked three feet behind her.

When they reached the entrance way of the girls dorm, Kisa turned around to face Hiro. Her eyes were red but she'd stopped crying, Hiro just looked terrible. Like his heart had been ripped from him and sewn back in half-assed. As they stood there, other girls past the two, some said things, others looked in smiles. Many people saw the attraction between the two, though no one really said it around either.

"I should go, homework." Kisa finally said. Hiro nodded sadly.

"Me too." As Kisa turned around, she then turned back to Hiro.

"Why wont you tell me anything Hiro-san?" she asked, curious. He didn't attack people for nothing. As Hiro looked at her in shock, he shrugged. The boy wasn't sure why he couldn't say it, perhaps it was fear of her regecting him, or fear of Akito somehow hearing. After that shrug, Kisa found this topic hopeless. Turning on her heels, she marched off into the dorm not wanting Hiro to see her cry.

----------------------

A/N: For those that couldn't read it, the long word with a said "There's a two-way mirror in the boys bathroom and I accidently foud it and saw you behind it!"


End file.
